Mereka yang disebut Akatsuki
by Rourin
Summary: Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar kata 'Akatsuki? Lantas apakah 'Akatsuki' tersebut? Siapakah 'Akatsuki' itu? Bagaimana 'Akatsuki' itu? Anda bisa mengetahuinya lewat yang satu ini. /My First Akatsuki fic! / Mind to RnR? :3


Di suatu tempat, wilayah perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna, berdirilah goa yang terbuat dari batu besar. Goa besar dengan lukisan absurd di pintunya – _sure_ , goa ini punya pintu, gak mau kalah sama rumah mewah –, meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi orang yang lewat di depannya. Misterius, menakutkan, dan kramat. Bahkan, jarang ada orang yang berani mendekat, kalau saja tidak terpaksa dan tidak sengaja.

Tapi, di sanalah tempat berbagai makhluk dengan segala 'tak kelazimannya' tinggal. Dari makhluk yang tidak bisa dikatakan manusia karena dia bukan sepenuhnya manusia , hanya menyerupai manusia yang tubuhnya memang seperti manusia dan bertingkah laku layaknya manusia.

Deskripsi yang aneh?

Ada yang lebih aneh lagi, yaitu sebuah atau seorang atau sebiji? Entahlah, yang jelas hanya satu yang bisa terbelah menjadi satunya lagi. Karena anggota tubuhnya sangatlah aneh, sehingga tidak terdefinisikan dengan teori biologi manapun, maka dari itu mari bahas yang lainya saja.

Lalu, ada lagi makhluk yang katanya terkuat, terseram, termengerikan, tertindik, termenindik, dan 'ter'-'ter' lainnya sehingga dia dijuluki sebagai leader dari semua makhluk yang tinggal disana. Tetapi, yang paling terkenal darinya adalah TERNISTA dan TERBEJAD-nya. Pusing dengan semua kalimat barusan? Salahkan mereka yang begitu absurd dan abstrak, bahkan menyaingin lukisan abstrak yang tidak pernah dibuat oleh Beethoven karena beliau adalah seorang seniman musik.

Oke, Lupakan saja. Pengarang sesungguhnya juga dilanda badai 'kebingungan'. Intinya goa tersebut adalah tempat tinggal para makhluk tidak jelas yang bernama Akatsuki.

Apa ada anggota Akatsuki lainnya? Siapa sajakah anggota Akatsuki lainnya tersebut? Bagaimanakah anggota Akatsuki tersebut kelihatannya? Anda bisa mengetahuinya lewat yang satu ini.

Mereka yang disebut Akatsuki, a fic collab of Random98 & Hazeldeen.

 **NARUTO** © **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bukan cuma Naruto-nya aja, tapi semua karakternya tuh punyanya om Masashi. Aku mah hanya pengarang fanfic yang suka nulis pake karakternya dia ajaa~ itu pun gak ada upahnya :v

Genre : Humor/Comedy

Rated : T

Warning :

Semi-canon, **OOC luar binasa** , Typos, bahasa seenak udel, **humor garing KRESKRES** , dan banyak peringatan lainnya yang tidak bisa dituliskan satu per satu karena Author ngirit waktu. Wkwkwkwk..

.

Happy Reading! ^-^

Di musim panas yang terik nan membakar kulit juga tenggorokan ini, pasti setiap makhluk hidup membutuhkan air, termasuk Kisame Hoshigaki. Apalagi, dia juga manusia ikan yang lebih tulen dibanding si Da*piiip* yang ada di acara lokal Indo tahun 2000-an itu dan Anda pasti tidak ingat. Sehingga, dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Kisame adalah manusia titsan ikan hiu. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan dengan bentuk insang pada pipi tak gembulnya dan giginya yang super runcing seperti para leluhurnya.

Terlihat Kisame sudah terkapar tak berdaya dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tangannya yang – memang dari dulu sudah berwarna – biru, "Konan.. Help me, water.. wa..ter." katanya bak diambang kematian.

"Konaan! Play-dong gua manaa?! Lu liat kagaak!? Duh.. tanah liat mahal ituh!" keluh seseorang bersurai kuning panjang dengan kunciran tepat di atas kepala, sehingga tidak bisa dipastikan apakah dia cantik atau memang cantik. Dia Deidara, maniak seni dan ledakan. Kau tahu pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki? Bahkan, sebelum Deidara lahir, dia sudah dicurigai sebagai pelaku atas pengeboman tersebut. Namun, sekutu ternyata memiliki bukti kuat untuk dituduh menjadi tersangka dibandingkan Deidara.

Syukurlah.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Deidara adalah seorang yang diragukan gendernya dengan level maniak terhadap seni ledakan yang sangat tinggi. Oh, tambahan, tanah liat yang dimaksud sebelumnya itu adalah seonggok benda kenyal berwarna kuning – yang katanya Deidara sudah dimodifikasi menjadi beberapa warna lainnya – dan jika dijatuhkan atau tidak sengaja terjatuh dapat meledak seketika.

"Konan! Tolong krim wajah gua dong di kamar mandi!" dan yang memberi perintah tersebut adalah satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang bisa dianggap sebagai manusia. Plus dia terkenal sangat cool dimata fansnya. Walaupun, sebenarnya memiliki satu kekurangan yaitu –

"Oh ya, krimnya yang anti keriput ya!"– keriput yang ada di wajahnya sejak umur yang masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki keriput yaitu, seper-sekian detik setelah lahir. Dia Itachi Uchiha. Yap, keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal tampan itu. Itachi memiliki kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam lurus, hidung mancung, mata berwarna hitam kelam dan merah darah ketika sharingannya aktif, tinggi 178 sentimeter, serta otak yang cerdas. Tapi yaa.. berkeriput.

"Konaan! Lego gua manaa?" lalu ini adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa dianggap manusia karena dia bukanlah sepenuhnya manusia, Akasuna Sasori. Terlepas dari status kemanusiaannya yang tidak jelas, Sasori adalah member Akatsuki yang juga terkenal setelah Itachi. Sasori memiliki rambut merah cerah, kulit putih mulus yang tak terbantahkan, mata coklat terang, tinggi 164 sentimeter, dan wajah moe alias imut. Selain itu, Sasori sangat gemar merakit robot dari lego atau semacamnya yang berkaitan dengan robot.

Konan, satu-satunya makhluk yang paling cantik di goa ini pun terlihat mondar-mandir kebingungan. Wanita berambut ungu dan pencinta bunga – terbukti dari jepit yang ada di kepalanya yang lumayan jumbo – itu juga beberapa kali mengobrak-abrik laci terdekat, melangkah ke dapur, kembali lagi, ke kamar mandi, kembali lagi, dan akhirnya berputar-putar ala balerina.

Kasihan.

"WOY! SIALAN LU YA, NYURUH-NYURUH CEWEK GUA SEENAK BISULNYA MADARA!" teriak sang leader –Yup! Dia adalah makhluk yang dibilang 'ter' sebelumnya itu – secara tiba-tiba karena tidak terima pasangannya dititah seenak bisulnya Madara – itu katanya. Padahal, Madara sendiri tidak pernah mengumbar pada siapapun kalau lagi bisulan. Oh ya, Namanya Yahiko Pein.

Catatan, tidak ada sekecil makhluk jadi-jadian pun yang mengetahui santet apa yang dia pakai untuk menggaet wanita secantik Konan.

Seketika sebuah kuncup atau disebut flytrap yang ada di pojok ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan makhluk hitam-putih tidak terdefinisikan oleh ilmu biologi itu, "Hah? Madara pernah bisulan?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Dia Zetsu. Dan sebaiknya author tidak mendeskripsikannya kembali karena dapat menyebabkan kepala Anda pusing tujuh keliling.

"Apaan? Bisulan? Siapa yang kena santet terus bisulan?" tanya makhluk berambut putih dengan membawa kemenyan dan kalung gajenya dari kamar begitu mendengar teriakan Pein. Namanya Hidan. Kenapa membawa kemenyan juga menyebutkan santet? Karena, Dia sedang ritual kepada 'Dewa Jashin' tertjintanya tadi. Apa itu Dewa Jashin? Silahkan tanya sendiri pada si penganut gaje itu.

Intinya, Hidan adalah seorang penganut aliran Jashin yang memiliki rambut putih dan kalau memakai baju tidak pernah dikancingkan sampai atas. Katanya panas bin sumpek.

"PEIN!" geram makhluk bercadar dan bermata hijau yang tiba-tiba mendendangkan nada horor. Dia Kakuzu, memiliki jabatan bendahara di Akatsuki. Dan berhubung terlalu absurd makhluknya, pengarang hanya dapat mendeskripsikan sebatas, dia makhluk bercadar yang matre – mengingat matanya yang hijau dan emang dasarnya mata duid-an.

"Apa?" tanya Pein sewot, ia tidak takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan sang bendahara. Sehoror apapun Kakuzu atau anggotanya yang lain, tidak lebih horor dibanding pierchingnya yang sudah karatan bagi sang leader.

"ACARA NGITUNG DUID KEGANGGU GARA-GARA TOA LU TAOK!" sembur Kakuzu kemudian sambil menggendong tinggi uang receh di tangannya.

Catatan, sekecil apapun nominal uang, asalkan itu uang maka tidak ada alasan untuk Kakuzu tidak mencintainya. Kakuzu = Money Lover'z 3 .

Pein mendengus, "Yee, maap zu. Namanya juga emosi." kilahnya.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Tidak ada kata maaf bagimu!" sahut Kakuzu lebay ala sinetron. Dia pun berbalik ke kamarnya dengan lebay untuk melanjutkan ritual suci tersebut, "Oh ya, UPAH LU BESOK GUA POTONG SEPULUH RIBU, PEIN! HAHAHAHA!" lanjutnya dengan tawa ala setan sebelum menutup pintu.

 _Cklek!_ – terlalu pelan? Maklum, ganti daun pintu itu sangatlah mahal bagi Kakuzu.

Pein yang mendengar pemotongan upahnya pun hanya dapat melongo bagai sapi ompong. Padahal, dia harus melunasi hutangnya kepada si tukang pierching besok. Oh, matilah Pein di tangan rentenir besok.

Catatan – lagi, inilah alasan terjadinya kredit macet antara penjual dan anggota Akatsuki sebagai konsumen yaitu, kebijakan keuangan Kakuzu.

"Ckckck, Kasihan.." ucap yang lain kompak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Akh! Ini gara-gara lu pada upah gua jadi dipotong 'kan?!" tuduh Pein mengkambing hitamkan seluruh anak buahnya – kecuali Kakuzu, takut kalau upahnya bakal dipotong lagi.

"Lah, kita 'kan gak nyuruh situ teriak-teriak najong begitu!" sahut Sasori tidak terima kalau dituduh sebagai pelaku.

"Tau, bawa-bawa bisulnya Madara lagi. Jorok banget si lu, Pein." tambah Itachi sok jijik. Sedangkan batinnya, 'Madara jadi pernah bisulan? Berarti gua masih lebih keren dari dia.'

Sangat narsis.

"Gua gak bawa bisul kakek moyang lu tuh. Mana? Kagak ada kan'?" ucap Pein sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang kebersihannya masih diragukan itu tepat ke depan wajah Itachi.

Itachi pun sesegera mungkin menyingkirkan tangan nista Pein sebelum menyentuh wajah nan tampannya, "Maksud gua bukan begitu, et si baka!"

"Oh.. Oke."

Hening.

Kisame yang daritadi sibuk sendiri dengan usahanya akhirnya pun berhasil, ia bisa mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi 5 senti, "Ko.. nan.. wa.. aa.. te.. r." ucapnya kini semakin lirih, seperti kakek kaya yang sedang mengucapkan kalimat terakhir soal warisannya yang akan jatuh ke tangan siapa.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Derap langkah sang pahlawan bagi Kisame pun terdengar. Sebuah makhluk bertopeng oranye tengah berlari ke arah Kisame dengan air seteko penuh, "KISAME-SENPAIII!" seru makhluk tersebut.

Kisame hanya dapat tersenyum haru. Setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk megangkat tangan dan meminta tolong, akhirnya ada yang datang untuknya DENGAN SETEKO AIR PUTIH. Oh, hidupnya akan terselamatkan. Sosok bertopeng itu kemudain berhenti di depannya dan...

 _BYUUR!_

"TAHAN KISAME-SENPAI! TOBI BAKAL AMBILIN AIR LAGI!" dan sosok yang dikatahui bernama Tobi itu pun kembali berlari keluar setelah MENGGUYUR Kisame dengan air.

Satu kedipan..

Dua kedipan..

"GWAHAHAHAHA!" seisi goa Akatsuki, kecuali Kisame tentunya, tertawa terbahak-bahak karena adegan pengguyuran sebelumnya.

Yaah, Tobi itu makhluk aneh bin ajaib yang bertopeng dan rambutnya hitam. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana sosok Tobi – atau lebih tepatnya pada bagian wajah, bahkan anggota Akatsuki sendiri. Namun, ada gosip beredar yang mengatakan ada seseorang kakek tua yang melihat wajah Tobi, dan begitu kakek itu melihatnya serangan jantung langsung dideritanya. Jadi yaa, entahlah.

Konan yang baru dari kamar mandi – lagi. Karena entah berapa kali saja ruangan di goa Akatsuki yang dimasukinya – pun tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Kisame basah kuyup di atas lantai, "Lu kenapa, kis?" tanya Konan keheranan.

Seketika hiu setengah manusia itu pun bangun dari posisi terkaparnya jadi duduk, "GARA-GARA SI TOBI NOH!" jawabnya emosi, mukanya yang biru pun menjadi ungu, mengingat percampuran antara merah dan biru adalah ungu, "Eh, Lu kan' gua mintain tolong ambil air, nan. Mana? Gua haus banget nih!" lanjut Kisame menagih permintaannya.

"Iya tuh, Play-dong gua dimana 'un? Liat gak?"

"Terus, Lego gua dimana?"

"Krim anti keriput gua?"

Emosi Pein pun kembali memuncak, "Kan gua bilang jangan nyuruh-nyuruh pacar gue!"

Konan yang tiba-tiba diserbu pertanyaan dan melihat amukan Pein pun hanya memasang tampang innocent, "He? Apaan dah?"

"Apaan gimana? Lu tadi muter-muter keliling gaje mau bantuin kita 'kan? Terus mana yang kita minta?" tagih Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, disusul plus diikutin yang lainnya.

"Hah? Enggak tuh. Gua lagi nyariin lipstick gua, lu pada liat kagak?" tanya Konan balik dan seketika yang ditanya pun bersweatdrop ria di dalam speechless.

Sedangkan, Pein tertawa dengan nistanya melihat anak buahnya tersebut, "Bhak! Sukurin lu pada! HAHAHAHA!"

Dan setelahnya, kehidupan kelompok yang disebut Akatsuki itu pun terus berlanjut. Walaupun, mereka tinggal di sebuah goa dan dengan keanehan bin keganjilan dari setiap anggotanya. Biarlah orang berkata apa, karena Akatsuki akan selalu seperti itu. Akatsuki adalah Yahiko Pein, Kakuzu, Itachi Uchiha, Akasuna Sasori, Deidara, Konan, dan Tobi. Mereka semua. Sekian.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N** : Hai! Random98 is here~ ^-^ Hohoho. Kali ini saya mempersembahkan /eaabahasanya/ sebuah fanfic Akatsuki buatanku sama sobatku. And.. It's the first time in foreveeer~ *plaak!* err.. oke. Curcol sedikit, ini sebenarnya cuma potongan fic yang kami buat dibuku 3 tahun yang lalu. Terus, karena banyaknya udah nyampe 2 buku jadi saya ambil di perkenalannya aja dan jadilaah~ Mwehehe.. kita gak pake karakter Nagato di sini karena menurut kami perannya bakal sama aja kayak Pein. Terus, kita juga gak tega bikin si nagato jadi nista gituu. Tapi, tenang aja, sobatku yang seneng disebut 'hazel' itu udah setuju kalo aku publish kok' ceritanya. Wkwkwk.. Makasih ya doob~ *kecupjauhhazel* Okray, cukup sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah berminat membaca yaa ^^ lalu, karena manusia tak pernah luput dari kesalahan, jadi kalo di fic ini terdapat salah-salah bisa disampaikan lewat review yaah? Uneg-uneg kalian juga bisa kok. HAHAHA. /yahdiamodus-_-/

Dan, sampai jumpa di fanfic-ku yang lain ya! Dadaah~ ^^/


End file.
